


Dawn, Defiance, Destruction

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lil bit late but oh well, A lot of creative liberty was taken with this one, Dream's SMP War, Gen, Just got caught up, The morning of the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: Dawn was the herald of a new day. A new day that nobody knew yet, a day totally unique.This day was different, everyone knew what was coming on this special day.This day of grief, of bloodshed.The day that marked the war of Dream's SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	Dawn, Defiance, Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope y'all are doing well. This is definitely coming out a few days later than I would have hoped but hey life gets in the way sometimes. 
> 
> Honestly I don't know what this is, just kind of a little 'morning before the battle' scenario I came up with.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dawn was the herald of a new day. A new day that nobody knew yet, a day totally unique.

This day was different, everyone knew what was coming on this special day.  
This day of grief, of bloodshed.  
The day that marked the war of Dream's SMP.

As the sun rose over the server a sort of tension filled the air.  
The first streams of sunlight hit L'Manbergs walls, giving the kingdom an aura of golden beauty.

It was almost a shame, Dream thought, that it would all be destroyed. It could've all been avoided if only they had listened to him.  
George and Sapnap could be heard in the distance, arguing lightly. Dream couldn't make out what they were saying, too lost in his own thoughts of the day to come. The two were invaluable though, Dream knew this well. They were his most fierce supporters and loyal friends. They were also vicious warriors and could easily overpower almost anything before them. 

He _knew_ they could win this.

Dream looked down, to the mask in his hand. The thin smiley-face carved into it looked decidedly more threatening now, or perhaps that was simply Dream's own blood-lust tainting his vision. 

Any moment now, it would begin.   
Any moment now, the war would commence.

He looked down at his watch, the time ticking away ominously. It was only a few minutes before the time he and Wilbur had agreed upon. Dream looked back up, once again surveying the terrain.  
The sun was further in the sky now, pale pink and yellow dancing on the horizon. The darkness of night was being chased away and Dream mourned its loss, the daylight left them more exposed this close to L'Manberg.   
Dream took a deep breath, taking solace in the familiar weight of his shield and armour. 

As soon as the time came, Dream knew he would receive no mercy.   
So he sure as hell wasn't going to give any.

"Dream!" George's voice called, followed by two sets of footsteps.

The leader of the server turned to face his allies, his friends. There was visible shock on their faces at seeing him without his mask on. George's head tilted in confusion while Sapnap meerly studied him in silence.

"It's time." George continued his earlier statement, moving on quickly. A serious -almost solemn- quality was in his voice.

_Ah. So it had begun._

"Well come on then," Dream said, sliding his mask over his face to hide his growing, sinister smirk.

  
"We've got a war to win"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! If you did please leave comments and kudos, have a wonderful day everyone! <3


End file.
